Mayura the MikoAngelDemonessEternal Moon Goddess
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: The gang revive a girl name Mayura.who happened to be Inuyasha's childhood friend.the pairings are up to the people who read the story so Plz read R
1. Mayura

Okay another fanfic I decided to write I hope you people will like the story I might even make like a songfic the girl mayura named is said like myra but spelled diffrently.

* * *

My name is Mayura Himura I was the daughter of the moon goddess Yue.My duty is to protect the world but I don't think I have the confidence to Im weak or so I think.I don't fully understand who I am or what I am...one person understood me here's my story.

Mayura wasrunning her dark blue green hair that ended to hershoulders shined brightly from the full moon,her dark pinkish redish eyes shined from her crystal tears that fell she was only 6 at the time her village was being destroyed by demons wolf demons.she ran not wanting to look back then she bumped into a boy he was a hanyou with amber eyes,long silver hair,and a red hakama and hitoe to match he seemed abut 7 years old.Mayura feared him she slowly walked back afraid the boy did the same.

Boy:who are you?

Mayura:Mayura...you

Boy:Inuyasha...

Mayura:what were you running from

Inuyasha:demons...you

Mayura:demons too

Inuyasha:want to run away together...

Mayura:yeah

They took each others hands and ran


	2. Fakir is here

They had been running for three days now.They kept running to their hearts content,they had each other to depend on.then they happened to find a village.The people greeted them nicely I guess cause they felt sorry for them.

Inuyasha:you think we should stay here?

Mayura:Its okay with me if you want to stay here.

Then a woman who looked like she was in her earl 20's approached them.She had Light carmel colored hair and was very slim but beautiful non the less.

Tomowai:Hello Im Tomowai Tadashi,If you like you can stay with me in my hut I always wanted to take care of children.

Inuyasha:okay.

Mayura:We'll stay with you.

They two lived there cherishing their childhood.

10 years later

Mayura was 16 as Inuyashawas 17.Mayura found out her powersshe was a miko,well that's what mant people told her.so she decided to become a village priestess.It was a nice warm day Mayura was playing with the village children.as Inuyasha watched from a tree.

Mayura:Inuyasha,why don't you come down and have some fun with us!

Inuyasha:I don't play with little children.

Mayura:Aw,come on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:feh!

Mayura rolled her eyes and continued playing with the children.Inuyasha just kept stairng at her relizing she was maturing fast.Her dark blue green hair was now to her thighs,her body was curvy,she had a womanly figure now she was diffrent and so was her feelings towards her but he just left his feelings alone.Mayura noticed the same thing about Inuyasha but didn't pay it no mind as well.

At Night

Mayura was in her room brushing her hair since it was in a ponytail.She looked in her mirror.

Mayura:time has gone by so fast...

She heared a knock on the door.

Mayura:who is it?

Tomowai:Tomowai.

Mayura:come in.

Tomowai who was now in her 30's.came in the room.

Tomowai:Mayura someone is here to see you,they said they know you.

Mayura:okay Im gonna go change.

Tomowai left and closed the bamboo door.Mayura started putting on her red and black kimono.the kimono was red with black at the hems and the statch was black too.She had put her hair in red and black chopsticks.with red flat shoes.she walked out of her room and went into the kitchen to see Fakir.He had black hair with light saphire blue eyes.

Mayura:Fakir!your still alive.

She ran to him and hugged him tightly.Fakir was Mayura's close friend but not anymore Inuyasha is now.

Fakir:I just had to find.

Inuyasha:you know him.

Mayura:Inuyasha,this is Fakir me and him were friends when we were real young.Fakir this is Inuyasha,me and him are real close we ran away together,we have been friends for 10 years.

Fakir:oh really.

He said jealous cause he always hada crush on Mayura.

Inuyasha:yes,really.

he said kinda jealous.

Tomowai:Is anyone hungry?

She asked trying to stop Inuyasha from slicing Fakir's throat.

Mayura:I am.

Not noticing the tention between Inuyasha and Fakir.

* * *

Do you think Inuyasha should be with Mayura or Fakir? 


	3. A contest

Another chappie I wonder what's gonna happen now!

* * *

Mayura ate some stew.Inuyasha and Fakir were eating some trying to top who can eat their stew the fastest,Tomowai just watched smiling with and anime sweat drop.

Tomowai:so,Mayura how is the stew?

Mayura:Delicous!

Tomowai:how about you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha still not losing eye contact with Fakir.He didn't say a word.Tomowai took Mayura's clean bowl and had took it outside to wash it.Inuyasha and Fakir finished at the same time.

Mayura:Inuyasha,can you go get my light blue book in my room?

Inuyasha:sure!

He said in a 'Haha,she wants me to do it"tone,making Fakir even more jealous.

Inuyasha left to her room.

Fakir:so you love Inuyasha huh?

Mayura blushed.

Mayura:what makes you think that?

In Mayura's room

Inuyasha saw a light blue book on Mayura's dresser.He couldn't resist of what was inside the book,he opened it.therewere drawings inside,the drawings were beautiful.there were so many pictures like the one time when they were about 10 or 11 they were throwing flowers in the air.then he closed the book and left Mayura's room and went into the kitchen.Tomowai had just got back in the house and went into her room.

Inuyasha:here's your book.

Mayura:thanks.

She took the book from his hand and began sketching.

Fakir:its getting late I should leave.

Mayura:well if you think you should then bye fakir.

She hugged him.as we walked ot the door.

Inuyasha:so Mayura what are you drawing?

Mayura:nothing special.

She was drawing Inuyasha and Mayura holding hands sitting at a Clearing.


	4. A new family member

It was the next day.it was pouring rainning outside.Mayura was looking out the hut window bored out of her mind but the rain seemed to soothe her.she saw a little girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair crying in the middle of the rain.even though Mayura was in her robe but she didn't care she ran outside and comforted the little girl.The little girl look up to see Mayura...she had such an warm smile the little girl smiled herself.Mayura took the little girl inside the hut.

Mayura:what's a little girl like you doing in the rain?

Girl:I was alone so I decided to leave my empty home.

Mayura:what is your name?

Girl:I don't have one.

Mayura:well I'll give you a name...how about shintane?

Girl:its such a beautiful name what does it mean?

Mayura:Kind hearted.

Shintane:my name is...ACHOO!

Mayura:I'll make you some stew and tea and give you a nice warm bath and a comfortable kimono.

Shintane:thank you some much...

Mayura:My name is Mayura.

Shintane:thanks Lady Mayura.

Mayura smiled.Shintane never felt such kindness.she lived in a village where there were noparents since they all been killed since they hid all the children.Demons attacked there causing many problems.Mayura handed her a cup full of nice warm tea and a bowl of delicousstew.after shintane ate them she took her to a room thathad like a pool but was a hotsprings.after that she put her one ababy pink kimono with a purple statch.right now Mayura was combing Shintanes hair.Shintane looked in the mirror Mayura gracefully comed her dark brown hair.

Shintane:I came from a village where wolf demons killed every child's parents because they hid the children,my mother died after she had me...I left my home because I didn't feel safe staying there.

Mayura:well you don't have to worry anymore this wiil be your home.

Then her room door opened.

Inuyasha:who are you talking...to?

He saw the little girl who was now in fear of the demon who was wearing a red Hakama and Hitoe.

Mayura:Inuyasha,why are you in my room?

Inuyasha:I thought you was talking to yourself.

Mayura:well...Shintane this is Inuyasha...Inuyasha this is Shintane.

Shintane:Nice to meet you.

Inuyasha:feh.

Shintane:your a half human half dog youkai?

Inuyasha:yeah,go a problem with that?

Mayura:Inuyasha!this girl needs me and if she runs away because of you I will...cut you in half!

Inuyasha:yeah,whatever...

He left the room.

Shintane:Who is he to you?

Mayura:A special friend.

Shintane:how?

Mayura:we both were alone and destiny brought us together and the woman of this house hold Ms.Tomowai took us in and took care of us you'll see her in the morning.anyway I forgot to ask you a question.how old are you...I was guessing 6.

Shintane:your right I am six.

Mayura:well your hair is straight and nice you should get some rest.you can sleep with me.

Shintane:okay...thanks lady Mayura for everything.

The Next Day

Mayura had put on her white and blue prietess uniform with her hair out and a white bow around her head.she carriedbows and arrows.Inuyasha was walking behind her along with Shintane who was holding Mayura's hand.she killed 69874 demons that moring and 3452 at lunch time she was fast and deadly with her bow and arrows.the three were sitting at a clearing.

Shintane:wow! I never saw any one kill a total of 73,326 in one day!

Inuyasha:I know..your deadly with bow and arrows really?

Shintane&Inuyasha:Yeah!

They both said in the say time moments later the all started laughing enjoying themselves.


	5. Mayura's death and rebirth

It has been 6 months since the day Shintane joined the family.Inuyasha and Mayura were closer then ever.Inuyasha confessed his love for her six months ago.Mayura was sick a disease had came upon her.she was layingin bed Tomowai and Shintane layed beside her crying.Inuyasha had just came in he held her hand.

Inuyasha:Mayura...Im gonna find a cure for you I won't let you die like this.

Mayura:Inuyasha,this is apart of life If I am to die I must you cannot change fate.

she said as her body grew clod everyday she was weak.

Inuyasha:Im gonna find anything to help you and come back for you.

She smiled as he left.

Mayura:silly Inuyasha...

Shintane:he's right you can't die like this.

Mayura:its apart of life everything dies you can not change fate nor destiny.

Tomowai:I have taught you well my dear Mayura.

She said rubbing her cold and pale face.

Days past as Mayura was dying more inside Inuyasha hasn't come back which grew anger inside her.then she died.but was really in an eternal sleep.they had put her body in a temple.Shintane couldn't take the pain and sorrow of her death thereforth she took away her life.Inuyasha never knew this cause he never came back cause he met Kikyo.

In the Feudal Era Now

Years had past things had changed but Inuyasha alway remembered Mayura and Shintane.The gang were hunting for shards.

Kagome:Ah,what a nice day.

Sango:the sun is shining.

Shippo:there's a warm breeze.

Miroku:Its perfect don't you think so Inuyasha?

Inuyasha:yeah it's nice.

He said lost in thoughts of Mayura.

Kagome:Inuyasha are you alright.

Tomowai:Inuyasha...

Said an old woman she was seventy-nine or seventy-three.

Inuyasha:Lady Tomowai!

He hugged the old woman.

Inuyasha:guys this is the woman who raised me she's a mother to me.

Sango:its nice to meet you Im Sango a demon slayer.

Miroku:Im Miroku a buddhist Monk.

Kagome:Im Kagome a priestess.

Shippo:Im Shippo a fox demon.

Tomowai:its nice to see you all...Inuyasha im sure you want to see Mayura's and Shintane's temple.

Inuyasha:Shintane died...

Tomowai:yes,she took a sword and took away her life beause of Mayura's death.

Inuyasha:yeah,I'll be right back guys.

At Mayura's and Shintane's Temple

Inuyasha saw the room full of candles.Mayura's lifeless body laying in a box like glass...like on snow white...he opened the glass andsaw her holding a rose in her hand.Inuyasha touched Mayura's lifeless pale hand.can't believing what he was seeing with his own eyes.

Inuyasha:Mayura...

Her body became warm.her heart was beatingg again.her eyes slowly opened Inuyasha couldn't believe this Shintane awoken to she was already out her box.the dead were now alive


End file.
